Dernière journée d'une moldue
by mysticfairy.21
Summary: Et de son côté à elle ?


**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà je me lance, ceci est la première histoire que je poste ici, un petit One-Shot sans prétention. Ecrit pendant les vacances de noël 2007, à partir d'un rêve que j'ai fait ...**

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites ... rêver d'HP , cette nana est frappée ... bah on se refait pas :p**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture !**

"GO ! GO ! Gryffondor ! GO ! GO ! Gryffondor !"

La foule était en délire dans les gradins tout autour de moi. Je voyais Ron, Parvati, Lavande, Neville ... ils étaient tous là. Ils agitaient tous des banderoles aux couleurs rouge et or flamboyantes. Elles ondulaient dans le vent. Les cris s'intensifièrent lorsque l'équipe entra sur le terrain ; Harry en tête, suivi de Ginny, Olivier, Katie , Angelina et les jumeaux Weasley.  
En face d'eux, se tenaient les Serdaigles dans leur uniforme à dominante bleue, menés par Cho. Le tableau était parfait ... un match de Quidditch, en cette belle journée de printemps, loin des affres de la guerre ... mais alors, pourquoi n'avais-je pas l'esprit tranquille ? Pourquoi je sentais l'atmosphère s'alourdir autour de moi ?

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras et je regardais mon père, à qui j'avais prêté mon écharpe. Il avait le visage souriant d'un enfant découvrant son premier modèle réduit. Non loin de lui, ma mère discutait avec le professeur McGonagall, on aurait dit deux vieilles amies de lycée renouant après des années sans s'être vues. Personne n'avait l'air de se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. J'étais seule et abandonnée, au milieu de tous ces gens complètement surexcités, seule avec ce sentiment de danger, cette lourdeur, cette anxiété.

Le match était bien entamé, et bien évidemment, Harry brillait. Il volait avec dextérité, feintant Cho avec une déconcertante facilité. Le Vif d'Or, plein de malice s'échappait, virevoltait, prenait un certain plaisir à attendre ses ravisseurs pour mieux les esquiver encore. Mais je savais Harry tout près, il ne laissait jamais ce petit jeu durer bien longtemps, et au fur à mesure que sa main tendue se rapprochait, une angoisse sans nom m'envahissait.

C'est alors que je l'aperçus, sa forme spectrale se détachant à peine du ciel bleuté dans un volute de fumée, flottant au centre du terrain, un rictus mauvais barrant son visage déformé, Voldemort était passé ... les barrières de Poudlard avaient cédées ! Voldemort était entré ! Je me levai brusquement, poussant un hurlement déchirant mais personne ne semblait faire attention à moi. La liesse de la victoire de mon équipe était sur tous les visages, même sur ceux de mes parents qui, je le réalisai, n'avaient rien à faire ici. J'étais la seule face à l'horrible vérité. Je hurlais, de toutes mes forces je criais, essayant désespérément d'ameuter mes camarades autour de moi, essayant de les toucher, de leur montrer ... mais mes mains passaient au travers de leur corps sans pouvoir les secouer. Les cris d'allégresse emplissaient le stade, et pourtant je n'entendais plus rien, comme si ma tête avait été brusquement plongée sous l'eau, je gesticulais, me débattais et sombrais dans l'inconscience sans pouvoir lutter.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la nuit était tombée. Un frisson de froid me parcourut m'obligeant à me redresser. J'étais encore dans les gradins, mais il n'y avait plus personne, ou plutôt si ... il y avait des corps partout. Des élèves, des professeurs, des parents ... à perte de vue, jusque sur la pelouse du stade des corps sans vie gisaient. Un tremblement incontrôlable s'empara de moi, moins du au froid qu'à mon effroi. Ils avaient tenté de fuir, mais visiblement aucun n'avait réussi. Des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi avais-je été épargnée ? Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny ! Aucun n'en avait réchappé ... Je tombai à genoux sur le plancher, puis m'assis sur mes pieds, secouée de sanglots silencieux, mon souffle se condensant en une buée dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Je fus tirée de mon désespoir par un cri. Difficilement je me relevai, et avec toute l'attention que je pouvais déployer j'écoutai ... je n'avais pas rêvé ! Quelque part dans cet océan de cadavres un bébé vagissait ! Comme douées d'une volonté propre, mes jambes se mirent en mouvement. Doucement mais prudemment j'avançai, ma main resserrée sur ma baguette qui miraculeusement ne m'avait pas été enlevée. Tout semblait désert, mais où était ce bébé ? Je descendis des gradins, et regagnai le terrain. Je jetai à peine un regard aux élèves figés, je devais retrouver ce rescapé.

Je finis par le repérer, et là je manquai défaillir ... dans un lange à mes pieds se tenait un bébé ... mais pas n'importe quel bébé ... un garçon d'à peine un an, tenant dans sa petite main le Vif d'Or qui émettait une légère lueur dorée, une cicatrice en éclair à peine dissimulée sous des cheveux noir de jais, Harry Potter bébé pleurait.  
Je me penchai, et aussitôt le jeune garçon cessa de crier. Il braqua ses yeux mouillés sur moi, me sourit et se mit à gazouiller. Je devais rêver ... ce n'était pas possible ... comment une chose pareille pouvait-elle arriver ?  
Je tendis fébrilement la main vers lui, comme pour vérifier que je n'avais pas complètement perdu l'esprit ... lorsque ses minuscules doigts enserrèrent le mien, je fus fixée.

- Hey ho ... murmurai-je d'une voix peu assurée, Harry ?

Pouvait-il parler ? A quel âge avait-il commencé à articuler ? Son regard devint soudain comme très concentré, j'aurai pu jurer qu'il me reconnaissait. Je soutins son regard, puis décidai de me réfugier dans un endroit plus sûr. Si jamais des mangemorts revenaient ... Je passai délicatement ma main sous son dos pour pouvoir le soulever lorsque tout à coup il me dit : "Nagi ? "  
Je stoppai mon geste.

- Nagi ? répéta t-il de sa voix flûtée.

Essayait-il de prononcer mon prénom ? On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ça y ressemblait ...

- Nagi ? dit-il à nouveau.  
- H-E-R-M-I ! tentai-je.  
- Nagi ! Nagiii ! s'affola t-il.

Il commença à gesticuler, à se débattre et à pleurer ... je me retournai mais pas assez vite pour éviter l'éclair vert qui vint me frapper ...

- Hermione ? Hermione !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et portai la main à ma tempe douloureuse. Je la retirai aussitôt, elle était ensanglantée.

- Hermione ! Par Merlin merci tu es en vie !

Je regardai autour de moi. Il faisait nuit, nous étions dans le parc de Poudlard, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Ginny, aussi mal en point que moi me secouait.

- Que s'est il passé ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ? demandai- je.

J'hallucinai totalement ... comment avais-je parcouru la distance entre le terrain de Quidditch et le parc ? J'avais vu le sort arriver sur moi ... j'aurai du être morte ... et Ginny ? J'avais vu son cadavre sur la pelouse ...

- Un "_Avada Kedavra_" t'a frôlé de près, fracassant l'arbre derrière lequel tu te cachais, oh que je suis soulagée ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte ! haleta t-elle en me serrant le bras.  
- Mais je ... réussis-je à prononcer.  
- Tu es complètement désorientée, mais ça va aller ! dit Ginny.

Elle entreprit alors de m'éclairer. J'avais perdu connaissance alors que nous étions en plein combat. L'école avait été attaquée. Voldemort avait fini par réaliser que la plupart de ses horcruxes avait été éliminée. Nous étions vraiment dans une situation désespérée. Nous ignorions encore quel était le dernier horcruxe, et sans Dumbledore, assassiné par Rogue l'année précédente, pour protéger l'école, le combat était perdu d'avance. Mais tout ça je le savais ... j'ignorais juste comment j'avais atterri dans le parc ... J'entendis alors la voix d'Hagrid.

- Ginny ! Hermione ! Courez !! Ne restez pas là !

Je sursautai et regardai le demi-géant disparaître dans la forêt. Merlin je ne comprenais plus rien ! Ils étaient tous morts ! Je n'avais pas rêvé !

- Baissez vous ! hurla Ron en se jetant sur nous, nous faisant éviter de justesse le sort de Stupéfixion qui arrivait sur nous.  
- Ne traînons pas ici ! dit Ginny.

Voilà que Ron ressuscitait lui aussi ... misère ...  
Des détonations retentirent dans la forêt et mon instinct de survie reprit le dessus. On était en pleine bataille ? On allait se battre alors ! Et tant pis si je ne comprenais pas tout ! Mes amis étaient en vie ? Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre ! Il serait temps d'éclaircir les choses une fois ce combat terminé.

- Où est Harry ? demandai-je.  
- Dans la forêt, répondit Ginny, il se bat contre Lucius Malefoy.

Un autre éclair rouge vint frapper Ron.

- A couvert ! hurlai-je.

Nous tirâmes Ron derrière un arbre et Ginny lui lança un "_Enervatum_".

- Dans la forêt ! Il faut aller aider Harry ! clamai-je.

Nous prîmes nos jambes à notre cou et disparûmes sous le couvert des arbres. Les flashes de lumière des nombreux sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, nous éclairant le passage et nous permettant d'éviter nos opposants. Un cri déchirant emplit soudainement la nuit. Harry hurlait à la mort. Nous nous précipitâmes vers la source et nous dissimulâmes derrière un buisson, horrifiés de la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Voldemort se tenait dans une petite clairière et lançait un Sortilège de Douleur sur notre ami. Harry était tombé au sol et se tordait comme un dément, ses hurlements inondant la forêt. Voldemort prenait un plaisir immense à le torturer ainsi, son serpent lové à ses pieds comme s'il était au coin du feu et non dans ces bois sombres.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva enfin son sort, laissant un Harry à bout de souffle, prostré sur le sol.

- Tu es fini ! siffla le Mage Noir, accentuant son rictus démoniaque. Pauvre petit Potter qui croyait pouvoir me défier. Tu n'es rien, je n'ai même pas à me fatiguer, je vais laisser Nagini finir le travail ...  
- Tu pourras me torturer autant que tu le voudras Tom ! hoqueta Harry et se remettant sur ses genoux. Le Bien triomphera !  
- Je vois que même une bonne dose de douleur ne suffit pas à t'apprendre l'humilité, sale petit insolent ... Mais peut être que voir celle que tu aimes se faire torturer aura plus d'impact sur toi !

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de réagir qu'une explosion se fit dans les buissons à une dizaine de mètres de nous, nous projetant sur le sol et à découvert dans la clairière, nous laissant tous les trois à demi inconscients. Je relevai péniblement la tête pour voir que Voldemort s'acharnait à présent sur Ginny, qui hurlait toute sa douleur. Ron, un peu plus loin, saignait abondamment de la jambe. Ma vue se brouillait, du sang coulant de plus belle de ma tempe, je tentai de ramper vers Harry mais mes forces me quittaient peu à peu. Harry assistait impuissant aux tortures de sa bien aimée, le bras gauche raide le long de son corps, ne pouvant plus le bouger.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? persifla Voldemort comme un dément, sa baguette toujours pointée sur la jeune rousse.

Harry se mit alors à rire sans pouvoir se contrôler. Par Merlin, il perdait la raison, on allait tous mourir. Mais Voldemort ne perçut pas la note désespéré de ce rire et crut qu'il se moquait encore de lui.

- Bien ... Nagi ? siffla t-il à son serpent, à toi de jouer mon ami. Va lui broyer les os.

Un éclair s'illumina alors dans ma tête ! Nagi ! J'avais eu une vision ! Comment ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ! C'était évident ! Le Harry de un an ne pouvait pas se trouver sur le terrain de Quidditch lors de mes dix-sept ans ! C'était tellement étrange pourtant ! Quelle ironie que ça soit moi qui ait eu cette vision alors que je méprise la divination ... Harry serra sa baguette alors que l'immense bête faisait glisser ses anneaux vers lui. Son rire redoublant d'intensité, il se prépara à faire face.

- Aller viens Nagi ! susurra t-il, le regard vitreux comme s'il avait honteusement abusé de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Mes derniers doutes furent balayés comme un fétu de paille par des flammes. Prononcées par Harry, ces deux syllabes résonnaient en moi comme s'il me les avait hurlées dans l'oreille. Je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour hurler.

- Naginiiiii ! C'est le dernier horcruxe Harryyyyyyyyy !

Je ne pus continuer car je fus à mon tour frappée par le Doloris de Voldemort.

- La ferme, la Sang-De-Bourbe !

Il ne réalisa que trop tard son erreur. Sa pulsion de rage envers moi avait donné le temps à Ron de lancer son sort. Nagini gisait sur le sol, pratiquement sectionné en deux. Tout se passa très vite. Voldemort leva sa baguette pour en finir avec Harry lorsque l'énergie du désespoir me permit de hurler "_Inpedimenta ! "_. Pas assez puissant pour stopper Voldemort, il fournit à Harry le quart de seconde nécessaire.

- _Avada Kedavra ! _

L'éclair de lumière inonda la clairière et frappa Voldemort de plein fouet. C'était terminé. Ma vue se brouilla alors totalement et les ténèbres m'entourèrent à nouveau.

- Hermione ? Hey ! Hermione !

Quelqu'un me touchait le bras. J'ouvris les yeux pour constater que tous les élèves de ma classe me regardaient en pouffant de rire. Je me redressai, morte de honte.

- Miss Granger ! J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas mon cours de géographie qui a suscité chez vous cette passion ? lança Miss Keepling, mon institutrice.

De plus en plus rouge et ne sachant plus du tout où me mettre sous les rires de mes camarades, je me ré-assis, tentant en vain de me faire oublier.

- Miss Granger vous me copierez pour lundi un résumé de deux pages sur le cours d'aujourd'hui. Maintenant poursuivons notre étude de la démographie londonienne ...

Je pestai intérieurement contre ce devoir qui allait encore me prendre tout le week-end. Ma voisine Chelsea murmura discrètement.

- Alors, tu es partie dans le pays des rêves ?  
- Mouais ... j'ai fait un cauchemar plutôt ... c'était vraiment trop bizarre ...  
- Ah oui ? Il faudra que tu me racontes ça !  
- Heu je ne préfère pas ! Déjà que tout le monde me croit cinglée !

La sonnerie marquant la fin des cours et de mon supplice retentit enfin. Je rangeai mes affaires dans mon cartable et quittai l'école pour rentrer chez moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais des rêves de ce genre, mais de là à sombrer en cours ... C'était si intense, si précis ...  
Chelsea et Dawn me rattrapèrent en me sautant presque dessus et me prirent chacune une main.

- Dis la marmotte tu aurais pu nous attendre !  
- Désolée les filles, on reçoit de la famille ce soir, je doit ranger toute ma chambre ...  
- Oh la la ma pauvre vieille ! T'as pas de vaine ! Bon courage ! Passe un bon week-end !

Je soupirai à ce surnom. Tout ça parce que j'avais eu 10 ans avant elles. Elles tournèrent dans la rue, elles étaient voisines. Je marchai encore quelques pas et arrivai chez moi. Lorsque je poussai la porte, Nala, mon labrador vint me faire la fête.

- C'est toi ma chérie ? demanda la voix de maman depuis la cuisine.  
- Oui maman !  
- Viens un peu me voir mon petit sucre ! Tu as reçu une lettre !

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et embrassai ma maman qui s'activait devant les fourneaux.

- Je l'ai posée sur la table. Elle est étrange, il y a un drôle de sceau au dos.

Un sceau ? Je pris l'enveloppe qui était lourde et jaunie comme si le papier était très vieux. Au dos, il y avait un cachet de cire sur lequel il y avait un blason représentant quatre animaux réunis autour d'un P.

Je la décachetai et l'ouvris ...


End file.
